


Just a cold

by Nathamuel



Series: Drakecest Advent Calendar [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Drakecest Advent Calendar, Fluff, Illnesses, Incest, M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: My fill for the Drakecest Advent Calendar for the 3d of December :)Nathan falls ill and Sam takes care of him





	

Nathan felt as if he was burning up. His brother’s hand on his forehead felt pleasant cool in contrast. With a small moan he pressed his face into the touch and Sam let out a small laugh that sounded worried to Nathan in his state. Maybe he was only imagining things.

“Really, falling ill right when Christmas is so close,” Sam chided teasingly and shushed Nathan when he whined as he took his hand away.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Sam reassured him and Nathan settled, felt the bed dip more heavily this time. Then Sam was on his other side and Nathan wasn’t sure how that had happened.

With a groan Nathan turned onto his other side and pressed his forehead against Sam’s side. His whole body ached, but it got a tiny bit better when Sam’s hand settled on the back of his neck and rubbed circles into his back. A cough wracked Nathan for a moment then he said hoarsely, “Sam, can’t you bring some snow in here?”

“Yeah, Nate,” Sam said, but didn’t move except to reach over Nathan for the bedside table. “Let’s get some medicine into you first.”


End file.
